


The Third Task

by AvadaGreenEyes



Series: Slytherin Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Character Death, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Triwizard Tournament
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: An AU of Rowling's "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" where just about everything is the same, with notable differences. In this universe, Harry let the Sorting Hat place him with Slytherin and he's not exactly light or gullible. This is the aftermath of the Third Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.





	The Third Task

_ Slytherin fourth year Hadrian Potter calls a House meeting after the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament.  _

 

* * *

 

The entirety of Slytherin House sits before Hadrian as he stands on one of the taller tables in the Common Room, Terrance standing behind him on a chair. 

 

There is a ringing sound bouncing off the dungeon walls, one that usually accompanies a whistle, but this time produces itself from the silence. 

 

Hadrian glances around at the faces below him. He knows these faces - has lived with them, dined with them, studied with them, bantered and debated with them. Now, the time has come though, and Harry has made a choice. It’s their turn now. 

 

“It’s an open secret among Slytherin House that some of our parents are Death Eaters. It’s an open secret that some of us would willingly follow the Dark Lord, and others unwillingly. It’s an open secret among the House that I am not the beacon of Light others would portray me as, though I am also no  follower of the Dark Lord. 

 

“Tonight, I am going to tell you - all of you - what has happened this past year, and what I plan to do in response. I am telling you this so that you can make an informed decision about which path you personally will take when you are asked to choose.”

 

Hadrian looks around the Commons again, takes in the faces of his housemates. He takes a deep breath, and continues his speech. 

 

“Know that, because of my mistrust of adults, Terrance has helped me place a special kind of ward for tonight. No adults, not even our Head of House, can enter until I take down the wards. These wards will allow you to - or make you -  keep your silence to all adults. For our purposes, adults are not defined as those reaching the age of majority. Adults are those who are 30 years-of-age or older, so that if you wish to safely and quietly talk to older siblings or cousins of such things, you may. 

 

“Know that, after tonight, I am officially part of the neutral faction. I have Wizengamot seats I can sit in now because of the Tournament. I have property and money. I have allies, none of which I consider adults, all of which I consider family. 

 

“There are now 4 sides in this war. Whichever side you choose, know that I will not judge you for it, so long as you make that choice in good conscience. Will you hear me out?”

 

Hadrian pauses his speech again, and takes another deep breath. His eyes roam around the gather students, and is surprised by the similar looks on all of them. They were determined to hear him out, for reasons unknown to some, but he thinks he understands. 

 

Hadrian accidently locks eyes with seventh year Charles Warrington, who allowed himself a small smirk and a nod at the fourth year. Suddenly confident that he could do this, he started talking. 

 

“Hufflepuff Sixth year Cedric Diggory is dead. I’m sure you are all aware of this, but I am about to tell you how. Tonight, when I reached the center of the maze, Cedric did too. We encountered and killed an Acromantula, and then approached the Triwizard Cup together. 

 

“We knew the Cup would portkey us to the start of the maze, and we started to argue who deserved to take the cup. Eventually, we decided to take it together, so that no matter what, it was a Hogwarts Win. Only, once we touched the Cup, we weren’t portkeyed out of the maze - we were portkeyed to a graveyard in Little Hangleton. 

 

“Almost immediately upon arrival, Peter Pettigrew cast the  _ Killing Curse _ , and murdered Cedric. He then stunned me before I could react. When I awoke, I was disarmed and tied to a grave marked  _ Tom Riddle _ . Imagine was surprise when I realized this… adventure had something to do with the Dark Lord. 

 

“In short order, Pettigrew completed a ritual to restore the Dark Lord’s body. Only, he didn’t look like the Dark Lord he was before Samhain of ‘81. No, this time, he was a snake-human hybrid, clearly insane, loved to hear his own voice. 

 

“After summoning his followers, and insulting them almost right away, he turned to me to start a duel. He first tried the  _ Imperius _ . When he found this wouldn’t work, he cast the  _ Cruciatus _ . I’m sure I don’t have to tell you how much it hurt, and according to Madam Pomfrey, he held me under for 5 minutes. 

 

“After he let me up, we dueled. As a distraction, I cast both my  _ Patronus _ and  _ Serpensortia _ . I sent the Runespoor that appeared after the Death Eaters, and my  _ Patronus _ \- which happened to evolve -  after the Dark Lord. Everyone sufficiently distracted, I ran to the Cup and summoned Cedric's body. 

 

“It was then that we appeared in front of the maze. And while you’ll note that I never publicly claimed the Dark Lord returned, Dumbledore and Professor Snape  _ know _ that he’s back. Though I didn’t tell them - they know because of Professor Snape's mark. Quite honestly, I said Cedric died because of a Portkey malfunction. I also told Madam Pomfrey that my  _ Cruciatus  _ exposure was from the maze. She didn’t ask after that.

 

“So, now you know what happened, and I trust that you will make the best choice for you. If you would like to ask me something, then I’m sure it can wait until tomorrow morning. Goodnight, everyone. I hope you’ll be able to sleep.”  


End file.
